


Fearful Future

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Krum sees his fears materialize in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Future

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written for the LJ community hpcon_envy and is an answer to mad_queen_mab’s prompt: _Viktor Krum's boggart. Pretty please._ I thank machshefa for beta-reading this drabble for me. *hugs*

Today was definitely not Viktor’s day. If being in a foreign country, with people he didn’t really know yet, wasn’t bad enough, the news of a wedding not his would have done that. No, his crap life was nothing compared to what fate had in store for him.

Fatalistic, he knew. But Viktor had felt like this for months now, since his last long-term relationship had ended. A boggart in the closet of this hotel room, materializing into an old, grey and alone version of himself, had made Viktor see his unavoidable future without his Hermione Granger, now a Weasley.


End file.
